There for the Ride
by LittleCookieMunsterGirl
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Emmett go to a big horse show in Mississippi. Who will they meet there? I wonder...
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

_I was riding in a very unfamiliar place. The ground was muddy, and I vaguely worried that we might slip. There was a thick fog all around us, and I could only see for five feet in any direction. I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. So did my horse, Rebel, as he was tensed and felt like he was ready to bolt. I hummed a tune that he had always seemed to find soothing and I felt him relax underneath me. I patted him on the neck. "That's my Rebel. You're such a good boy, Reb," I crooned soothingly while still being cautious. _

_He was trying to be calm for me, but he was cautious as well, because he could sense that I was. Which was good, because if there's anything that I learned from Reb over the past six or so years, it's that his animalistic instincts were _much_ sharper than mine. We continued to walk through the eerie clouds of fog at a slow pace. Didn't want to rush things if there actually was something bad in here. That's just it though: I didn't know where "here" was. _

_As we made our stealthy approach to "whatever was wherever", the ground began to move, taking us with it. Reb tensed up and was freaking out. We have so much in common. The mud was churning beneath our feet, and then there was a resounding CRACK as the ground completely split in two right in front of us. Reb started backing up before I could think to give him the signal, but there were strange, twisted metal roots popping up on the ground all over. I told Reb to stop, but it was too late. The bottom of his hoof was caught on one of the many protruding roots, and he was falling. I hopped off to relieve as much pressure from his tangled limbs as possible, but it didn't help one bit. I heard my second resounding CRACK for the day, but this one held much more meaning. My Reb had broken one of his legs and there was nothing I could do about it. Absolutely NOTHING. I didn't even know where we were, and the way things were going for us, my dreams of finding a vet in time to save him were slim to none. Even if there was one standing right beside us, chances were he wouldn't make it._

_"No," I whispered. "No. Oh God, no, no, no!!!!! This can't be happening....it can't, there's no way!" My rant started out at a whisper, but by the end I was yelling my heart out while poor Reb was hollering in pain. Finally, I ran out of words and just screamed._

That's when I woke up.

"Bella! Bella! What's the matter?! What's going on?!"

I heard my best friend frantically trying to wake me. I blinked up at her, still drenched in sweat from my nightmare.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming from my room and thought you were being murdered!! Or worse!!! Do you have any idea how scary that was for me??! I can't lose you!!!!"

"It's fine Alice," I let out a shaky breath, "My subconscious was just trying to scare the crap out of me, and it succeeded by a long shot."

"Tell me all about it." She had finally decided that I wasn't being kidnapped or anything like that, and had settled down just a little bit. I quickly recapped my dream to her, and she was sympathetic and shocked at all the right moments, just like I knew she would be. After I was done, she gave me a hug and advised my subconscious to "give the poor baby a break, you butthead." Then we giggled and talked for a while before Alice fell asleep cuddling with my pillow. I chuckled to myself and covered her with a blanket before laying down on the other side of the bed and drifting off to a thankfully dreamless sleep.

***

In the morning I was tired and cranky from sleep deprivation, but unfortunately Alice insisted that I get up.

"Ugh, leave me alone, Ali. I'm tryin ta get some sleep here," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I figured as much, but you can't sleep in today! We've got to get down to Mississippi for the horse show remember?"

I whipped my head off of my pillow. "Aww crap! That's not today is it?"

"Umm, duh. We've been training for the past forever, remember that?"

I jumped out of bed and the packed bags by my bedroom door immediately caught my eye. "You packed my stuff? Aww Ali, you knew I was gonna take care of that."

"Yeah, but you looked too comfy, and I know how you hate packing anyway," she smiled.

"Well, thanks sis. Your the best," I said truthfully. My older sister and I loved each other to death, and we would do anything for each other. _Literally._I smiled as I thought back to sixth grade when we were swimming at the pool with some friends.

_Everyone had gone to get some drinks while Ali stayed behind to guard our spot. Alice was minding her own business, when she overheard a group of kids that we knew from school talking a few feet away. I mean, how could she not? They were so loud that the lifeguards had warned them a few times for bothering other patrons. Anyway, they were joking that one of the boys, Justin, would date anything female with two legs, and so they started rudely pointing at random girls to see if he said he would date her. Unfortunately for him, one of his friends pointed at Alice, and Justin made a disgusted face. As if we hadn't caught him staring at her from across the cafeteria at school! Multipletimes. What an idiot. When we came back from getting our drinks, Alice looked like she was ready to kill. _

_"What's the matter, Ali?" I remembered asking. _

_"That....that rude mudsucking....IDIOT!" she hissed. _

_"Whoa, what'd he do?" I was genuinely surprised that she was so mad, because Alice was usually really sweet. After she told me what that "rude mudsucking idiot" had done, I clenched my teeth and stomped over to where Justin was standing. _

_"You freaking A-HOLE!!!" I had screeched into his face before bringing my arm back and punching that sucker in the face. _

_"You don't get a girl by insulting her! Especially when you've had a crush on that girl for forever, IDIOT." Then I kicked him where it hurts and walked away. That was the only time I had ever punched someone in the face or kicked a guy like that and it felt so good to get rid of my anger at him. Justin's nose would never be the same again, and I would never be allowed in the city pool again. I chuckled but was snapped out of my poorly timed reverie by Alice concernedly waving her hand in front of my face._

"Hello? Bella, what's so funny? Is anyone home?" she asked wondering what the heck had gotten into me, no doubt.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I just spaced out for a second."

"Hmm, okay. You sure your completely alright?"

"I'm fine Ali, when are we going?"

"Well actually, we're supposed to be leaving in five minutes," she informed me.

"Oh, okay," I said running into the bathroom to brush my teeth, "Hey Alice, could you please put my bags in the car? I'm not gonna have time to," I said through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Of course!" she said cheerily. How one person can be so happy all the time is way beyond me.

I got ready as fast as I could, and rushed downstairs to meet everyone else.

"Morning Bella!" said my mom.

"Yeah, what took you so long Bells?" asked my older brother Emmett.

"Good morning to you too, Em!" I said smiling at him.

He laughed and picked me up in one of his crushing bear hugs.

"So you ready to go, Bella?" he asked me.

"Yep. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am!" he said, "I was born ready," he said in an ominous voice. Then Alice, Emmett, our parents and I all walked out to our front porch. This was the first year we were going to the big horse show in Mississippi without our parents, because Dad had just been promoted at his work and was too busy to come, and Mom didn't want to leave him at the house all alone. We didn't know whether to do a happy dance or cry.

"We'll miss you kids at the house," said Mom, looking teary eyed.

"Back atcha, Mom," said Alice as we all gave Mom and Dad a hug each before we walked towards our vehicles. Emmett was driving his Jeep which was currently connected to our four-horse trailer. It seemed that someone had already loaded up our horses and I heard Rebel whinny impatiently. Alice and I were going to be riding together for the first part of the trip in my midnight blue BMW. She said she'd take the first shift driving, so I settled into the passenger side seat. We waved at our parents one last time and pulled out of the drive. I motioned for Emmett to follow us on Alice's orders, and we were off.

Alice started playing with the radio, and I pulled my ipod out of my bag and started listening to some of my favorite songs. Three hours later, I got a call from Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, are you two hungry yet? I'm starving!" said Emmett.

"Of course you are, Em," I said smiling, "I _am_ a little hungry. I'll ask Alice if she's ready to eat."

I turned to ask Alice and before I could, she said, "Yeah, a bit. I just saw a sign for a Cracker Barrel that's coming up in two miles. You guys okay with that?"

"Hey Emmett, how do you feel about Cracker Barrel?" I spoke into my phone.

"Sounds great! See you guys in a bit," and he hung up.

"Cracker Barrel it is," I told Alice.

We got there and waited for about five minutes before the lady at the desk called 'Brandon, party of 3' to have a seat. We followed the waitress to a table near the window and sat down.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to the restroom. I'll see you in a minute," I told them.

They nodded okay and went back to looking at their menus. I spotted a waitress and started to make my way over to her to ask where the restroom was, when I suddenly ran into something warm. I braced my self to fall onto the hardwood floor, but instead was caught by an iron grasp. I looked up and saw a boy about my age, with reddish brown hair, and beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry," I said shyly, "I should've been paying more attention."

"That's quite alright," he said with a nice laugh, "the fault was entirely mine." He was still smiling, and I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just smiled and thanked him. He told me it was no problem and then we went our separate ways. After that, I managed to go to the restroom and get back to Emmett and Alice without crashing into anymore people.

"What took you so long?" asked Alice

"I bumped into someone."

"A male someone?" asked Emmett. He was so overprotective, so to get on his nerves I said, "Possibly," and winked at him.

He growled and I laughed.

"Ooh, was he handsome?" asked Alice, of course.

"You _would_ ask that Alice. I don't know, I guess he was okay," I said, editing because I knew Emmett would hate it if I said that he was _extremely_ handsome. Not that it mattered, because it's what's on the inside that counts....mostly. I smiled.

"Ah ha! He _is_ handsome, isn't he?" cried Alice. I gave her a warning look and Emmett groaned.

"It doesn't matter let's just order our food already," I said to Alice with more force than necessary.

"Okay, I won't bring it up again," Alice said but her eyes said_ ...while Emmett's here._

We ate, and Emmett paid for our lunch, then we loaded up to drive some more. I told Alice that I would drive now, but she insisted that she wasn't tired yet and hopped into the driver's seat. I grimaced. If she drove, then she had to stay up, and if she stayed up, then she would be able to quiz me about the boy in the restaurant.

"So what happened at lunch?" she asked me.

"I was on the way to the bathroom, I ran into someone, I apologized. End of story."

"Uh huh. Then why were you smiling all during lunch?"

"Cuz I'm a happy person? Look, I'm never gonna see the guy again, so I don't see how any of this matters."

"Okay, fine I give! But at least tell me what he looked like," she requested.

"Fine," I laughed, "He had curly reddish brown hair, bright green eyes, and he was about our age."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked, confused.

"Was he sexy? Duh," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I burst into laughter. "I don't know, why don't you go back and see for yourself?" I managed to make out through a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Isabella Marie Brandon! You tell me if he is sexy or not RIGHT NOW!!" she ordered, which immediately sent me into another, more violent fit of laughter.

After my case of giggles had subsided and Alice was trying to stare me down without taking her eyes off the road (which doesn't work by the way) I decided to have mercy on her and told her that, "Yes, the strange man in the restaurant was indeed sexy."

She smiled and kept driving.

**A/N: Tell me how it was and if I should keep writing or not:) Oh yeah....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Cracker Barrel. If I did I'd combine the two and they'd be even more awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

After two more hours in the car, we were all stiff and tired.

We stopped at a little rest spot on the side of the road, where we played soccer for a little while to stretch our legs. I watched in awe as Emmett maneuvered the soccer ball in complicated patterns and tricks.

"How are you doing that?!" asked Alice in bewilderment.

"Practice," said Emmett, "You wanna try?"

"Nope, I think I'll stick to passing back and forth," she said with a smile.

"Suit yourself," he said while balancing the ball on the back of his neck.

We reluctantly hit the road shortly after Emmett's 'show off session' as Alice called it. I hopped in the driver's seat as Alice had finally gotten sick of driving. I smiled when Ali snuggled up in her hoodie and drifted off to sleep. When we finally got to the stables, it was midday and a hundred degrees outside.

"Ungh. This weather is ridiculous," groaned Alice.

"Ali, I hate to break this to ya, but it's the middle of July, and we're in southern Mississippi. It's going to be hot."

Emmett came up behind us, "Well, if this is July, then July is a b-"

"EMMETT!!" scolded Alice as she whacked him on the head with one of the empty water buckets she was getting out of the Jeep.

"I was just saying," he mumbled, and when his bottom lip jutted out I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It'll be fine, Emmett. I'm sure it's cooler inside the barn."

I was wrong.

We had just led our horses in and were putting them in three of the stalls that we had rented (luckily we were able to get five stalls right beside each other.) Three of the stalls were for horses, obviously, and the other two were for our saddles and other tack. I put Reb in the second stall from the right and hung his halter outside the stall door. Alice and Emmett appeared behind me with their horses, Banner and Lena. Emmett led Lena into the last stall on the right, and Alice led Banner to the third one from the right, so that Rebel was between Banner and Lena. Then we went back to the horse trailer to get our tack out of the built in tack room. Actually, Emmett ended up carrying Alice's _and_ his own, which was amazing to me because I was struggling with just my own saddle. I heaved it all the way to our storage stall, which was only about twenty feet away, but it felt like twenty miles.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I plopped my saddle down on one of the racks. "Why the heck didn't I take Em up on his offer to carry mine too?" I mumbled under my breath. I rested for a second, then headed back to the trailor to get some other, lighter tack. When we finally got all of our tack into the stalls, Emmett ran back out to his Jeep and grabbed three lawn chairs so we could sit in front of our horses' stalls. I sat down in one of the lawn chairs and leaned my head back against the sign that read 'Rebel Without A Cause' in red paint. Reb stuck his head through the open half of his stall door and nudged my shoulder. I scratched under his chin and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, Alice announced that our break was over, so we all got up and started to groom our horses. Reb closed his eyes in pleasure and lowered his head. I muttered to Reb while I brushed dirt free of his sorrel coat.

"You're such a good boy, Reb. So handsome too, those mares won't stand a chance will they buddy?" I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to find a smirking Alice with an unopened bottle of water.

"Thought you might need this Bells," she said smiling.

"Thanks," I said earnestly as she handed it to me.

I took a drink, but set my water down when Reb snorted at me.

"Oh! Sorry buddy, I'll be right back." Then I grabbed an empty water bucket, found a hose, filled it three quarters of the way, and heaved it back to his stall, where I set it in a corner for him.

"Alice," I called, "if things keep going like this, I'm gonna be ripped before we go back home."

"I hear ya sister," she groaned as she heaved a bale of Bermuda hay out of the hay bag and gave a slice to Banner, her gray Mustang gelding.

"If you girls need help you should just ask," informed Emmett from Lena's stall.

"Thanks, Em, but then where's the sense of accomplishment?" I joked.

"Oh, hahaha," said Alice sarcastically as she plopped down on top of a hay bale.

We sat and talked for a minute, then got up and walked to the indoor arena to watch the beginning of the show, since we weren't going to be in any of the beginning classes.

* * *

**The show and Jasper (_maybe_ Edward) are coming up next chapter! Tell me what you think:)**


	3. Author

Author's Note:

Okay, I know everyone hates these, including myself, and I'm really sorry, but do you think I should keep writing? Honestly, I'm not sure any more. I was about to update, then on impulse, I reread the beginning of the story, and I'm just not sure about this.

On a different note (if i do continue writing), I'm going to continue to base Emmett's character on my brother, Rhett. Basically, he's going to be funny, WAY overprotective, really strong, and good at most sports, but EXTREMELY good at soccer. And I'm going to base Rosalie's character (when she comes in) on how I think Rosalie would act before she got raped and turned into a vampire. So, really she's going to be a happy person and act like she has all she ever wanted in the world (haha I sorta based her off my brother's girlfriend too.)

Until then, sorry for the inconvenient author's note. Be sure to drop me a line on whether or not you want me to keep going with this. It would mean a lot to have an outside oppinion. OH. This is an E/B, Em/R, J/A story, just so you know. (I know that ruins any surprise as to the romantic part of stories when people say that but I thought it needed to be said.)

Love you all

-K


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

When we got to the arena, I was feeling very exuburant. We don't go to many horse shows, but we never failed to attend this one every single year for as long as I can remember. It brought back so many memories.

We took our seats just as they brought out what Alice called the "bull tyin'" class. We watched as a team of two riders "tackled them a cow".

I sighed. "We can't take you anywhere, can we, Alice?"

"It's not like they can hear me, ya know," she giggled.

We watched the rest of that class. By the time it was over, it was almost 11:30.

"Hey, Ali, what time did you say your class is supposed to start?"

"Hmmm...it says here that it starts at 12:05. I better get going. You wanna come help, Bell?"

"Sure thing," I said. "Emmett, we're gonna go get Banner ready for the show."

"Kay. I'll wait here for your grand entrance, dear sister," he smiled.

"You had better..." Alice joked as we exited the stands.

"So," Alice asks," I wonder if there'll be any hot guys this time. You remember last year?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." I sighed, reminiscing last year's fiasco. A stranger had come up to me last year while I was here. When I politely declined, he was angry and followed me around the whole time we were at the show. What a creep.

"Well, Ali, maybe it's your turn to meet someone nice this year," I joked.

She turned to make a face at me. Unfortunately, at that exact moment we were walking around a corner. I bounced right off of something solid. No, it was not a barn door. It was the guy from Cracker Barrel.

He looked almost comically confused. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, hi!" he said, "Didn't I just see you?" he asked, still looking a little confused.

"Yes, you did," I smiled, "I'm that girl that ran into you at the Cracker Barrel."

"So, you are." Now all of us were smiling.

"So, you ride?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. I have since I was three years old."

"What style?"

"Oh, ya know, a little of this, a little of that. I don't have a favorite. I'm here with a Tennessee Walker, though. We're doing equitation this time." His eyes really were extremely green.

"Excellent," I smiled. "I have a Walker, myself, though I brought an Arabian, this year. We'll be doing Western Pleasure. By the way, my name is Bella, and this is my sister, Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Bella and Alice." he nodded to each of us in turn. "My name is Edward. I'm here with my brother Jasper and my two sisters, Rose and Liza."

"And nice to meet you, Edward," Alice smiled.

"Well, Alice's show is coming up, and we really must be going," I said unenthusiastically. "See you around, Edward?"

"I'm sure you will," he flashed another of those cute little smiles, "Next time I see you two, I will introduce you to my family."

"Can't wait," Alice smiled.

We walked around Edward and headed towards our stalls. I couldn't help it. I looked back to watch him walk off.

"That's the Cracker Barrel Dude?" Alice whisper yelled at me.

"Uh huh." I sighed. "Did you see how _green_ his eyes were? They were _unreal_."

"Well, hon, I was a little preoccupied with looking at his _body_. That is one fine lookin' guy if you ask me...one _fine_ lookin' guy."

I giggled. "Dibs!"

"Hey, there, sweetie, you better wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you," she laughed. "Oh, what do I care, it's not like I would fight you over any guy."

Right when she said that we saw a handsome looking young guy white blonde hair partially covered by a brown cowboy hat. He was wearing faded jeans, a dark blue button-up shirt, and brown cowboy boots.

Alice looked like she was going to pass out. "However," she stated, "If any boy were worth fighting over, that one right _there_ would be it."

I smiled. This show might turn out to be more interesting than I originally thought.

**Yes, it's short. But there you have it. :)**


	5. Alice Finds A Friend

Chapter 4

Alice's POV

That guy with the cowboy boots was so freaking sexy. He was so sexy that if I were a guy, that's what I would look like. For reals.

I had to talk to him. I would find a way. I focused on my surroundings again just to find that we were already outside Banner's stall.

"Bath time!" Bella said excitedly as she grabbed shampoo, conditioner, and a rag. I grabbed the rope that hung outside Banner's door and lead him to the showers.

His bath was...better than usual. Banner never was much for water hoses. I swear, horses are more like cats than any of the livestock type animals they are so commonly compared to. Plus they're ten times smarter than a cow or a donkey.

We were walking back to the stall to get Banner grroomed when I saw him. He walks right by me, close enough that I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to. I definitely wanted to, but he would think that was weird. Wait he's turning to look at me, and I swear he did a double-take when he first saw me, oh holy shizz... his hair is sooo...and his eyes...He gives me a small half smile, but that smile is enough to make my day go from good to fantastic. I smiled and winked back. The sucker almost ran into a pole. It was freaking awesome!

"Bella!" I whisper yell. "Did you see that?"

She grins. "You wouldn't be referring to the blonde young man who just about had a heart attack when you were winking at him and in the process he made you start giggling like a maniac would you? Because no, I didn't see it."

I growled and slapped her arm. She just giggled. Stupid, observative people. Gosh.

We successfully made it back to our stalls and got Banner groomed beautifully. I lead him over to the entrance to the arena and waited for our number to be called.

It's almost our turn now...I mount and soon enough the announcer calls us into the arena and Banner is ready. He knows how to do go around the outer ring of the arena and do as the announcer says. Walk, trot, canter, back up, turn around and do it again. Just the basics.

There was one competitor that I wasn't sure about though. I watched her inconspicuously as her mare slowed from a trot to a walk with the rest of us. The rider was a girl about a year or so older than myself. She was beautiful, with blonde hair, and she had an obviously well-bred horse. She rode beautifully.

It came time for the line up at the end of the class, and I was extremely nervous. I just knew that the pretty girl would win.

"In 19th place!" The announcer started. I listened with no real interest. Even though I might be extremely nervous that I was going to be beaten by Miss Barbie over there, I knew I'd atleast place second or third. I was good, but not like the blonde chick.

As always, I was right. The pretty girl deserved her place. I clapped when her name was called.

As our class walked out of the arena with our horses, I turned around and started talking to her.

"Hi, you did really awesome out there. Congratulations on your blue ribbon!"

She smiled back. "Thanks. You did really well, too. I was getting kind of worried there."

I laughed. "Thank you!"

Bella met me just outside of the gate.

"You did awesome!"

I looked at her and pretended to wrinkle my nose. "That's just how we roll." I informed her.

She just shook her head.

"So..." she started. "That guy was watching you when you were in there."

"Was he really? Oh my gosh! That boy is soo fine! And the way he walks...DELICIOUS! He could be a model, with that body of his..." I trailed off suggestively.

Bella looks behind me and snickers. Oh holy crap, he wasn't standing behind me the whole time...?

I turn around and it's Mr. Sexy himself, he's walkng towards us along with...Edward? What?

He's getting closer now and if he heard any part of what I said earlier, I'll just die. I know I will. I look over at Bella and she's staring at Edward like he's some kind of gift from heaven. I mean, dude was cute, there's no denying it. But...red hair? Really? Nah, that just wasn't me. And then I notice that he's giving her the same look. Damn, maybe something actually will happen while we're here.

"Hey, Alice. Hey Bella." said Edward. "I told you I'd introduce you to my family? Well these are Jasper and Rose, my cousins."

For the first time I notice that the girl from the arena- the one that got 1st place in my class- is standing to the side and behind the blonde angel who is apparently named Jasper. Such an awesome name. And now that I think about it, they've got to be brother and sister. They have the same pretty blue eyes and long thick lashes, though hers have mascara on them, and the same high cheek bones. He was taller, and her skin was atleast three shades darker than he was. Well, not that most people weren't. He was really freaking pale. I suddenly decide that I like pale skin...

I'm snapped out of my reverie when Jasper sticks out his hand to shake mine. What teenager even does that anymore? I'm definitely not complaining, but it's just not very common. I like it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice," he grins, "Edward's told me about both of you."

He lets go of my hand to shake Bella's and I must admit, I was kind of jealous. Just over a handshake. Yep, I've totally lost it.

Hello, Bella." he says while still smiling.

Then Rose shakes Bella's hand before grabbing mine. "Hey, Alice! I believe we've met before." She's smiling in a kind of timid way, yet she's seems really...I don't know...perky? I guess that was the word to describe her. Yeah, this girl is gonna be fun. I thought to myself.

Edward started talking to Bella, and I turned to Jasper.

"You were really good in that class a while ago." If I don't see that smile every day for the rest of my life, I might spontaneously combust. Nobody should e forced to live without that ultra-white smile. I notice that he has a 5-o'clock-shadow. I used to not like those, but he just looks so dang good.

I suddenly remembered that he just complimented my riding and I needed to say something back. Haha. He coold check out my riding skills anytime. I try not to smirk as tell him that his sister is the one who should get the congratulations.

"You were awesome!" I tell her. "How long have you been riding?"

"Since I was about four." she says it with such modesty, I can't help but love her already. She seems so sweet. I wonder if she'll want to go shopping with me? Bella...well I love her, but the girl does not have the appropriate amount of respect for shopping.

"Cool." I'm still smiling, but I notice that Jasper is looking at his watch. His hands are really nice. They look soooo...strong. And I know that he works out because I can see the hint of a six pack under his blue button up shirt. So hot.

"Well, it's almost time for my class. I've got to go get ready. Rose, are you coming with me?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I'll meet up with you later."

Her blue eyes look plotting and I want in on the action whatever it is.

Jasper shrugs. "Kay. It was nice talking to you Alice. See you later?"

Was that an invitation or a question? It should be illegal to be that charismatic. I decided to go for it.

"Definitely." and I give him a dazzling bright smile. He looks at me funny, and I hope it's because he's attracted to me...and not because I've got something stuck in my teeth.

After he walks away, Rose turns towards me. She has this secretive smile, and I know that she knows.

I sigh. "Well...do I have a chance?"

"Girl, I have never seen him act that distracted before! So either there was something slipped into his lunch...or, yes, you totally have a chance. I prefer to go with the 'he likes you' theory cuz, well, you would be the first of his girlfriends that I would actually like." She makes a face. "Not that he's a player or anything, there's just not much to chose from where we live and his friend Maria is always trying to hook him up with one of her slutty friends, and unfortunately, my DEAR brother Jasper is sometimes a little too nice," she adds smiling.

"Well, I am totally glad that we can be on the same team here. I was kind of worried that you'd be mad that I was olging you brother..." I laugh.

"Nah, I thought it was funny. And I think we should be friends...one question though...do you like to shop?" By the end of the sentence, she was all business and I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Of course! I LOVE SHOPPING! I'm so gald I found a worthy partner, becasue Bella is awesome and everything but she hates shopping," I shudder. "Can you imagine?"

She grimaces and we both break down into laughter.

**A/N: So, yeah, I'm back:) And I'm sorry about the typos that are probably still in here, even after I reread it multiple times...if anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta, I would be grateful forever:) **

**Shout out to DoubleTroublePro- You need to put some stories on here!  
P.S.: You're awesome. ;D**

**Review question: So, what do YOU think Edward and Bella were doing while they were away from the group? They were so quiet sneaking off together... (:  
Nothing dirty, please, my mom might get on here. bahahaha :/ **


End file.
